Be Alright
by Kachimato
Summary: Don't you worry. 'Cause everythings gonna be alright. -DAEBAEK STORY- EXO/BAP


**Tittle : Be Alright**

**.**

**Author : Kachimato**

**.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun(GS) , Jung Daehyun**

**.**

**Support Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Choi Junhong/ Zelo**

**.**

**Summary : Don't you worry, Cause everything's gonna be alright**

**.**

**Genre : Humor(?), Romance**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typos, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Note : Recomended biar afdol(?) baca FF yg sebelum ini judulnya "17th My Age" awkwk gabaca juga gpp kok XD**

**.**

**.**

**Song : Justin Bieber-Be Alright**

**Sistar - Alone**

**.**

**.**

**keep reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- DaeBaek Story -**

Setelah perjodohan beberapa bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana pertama kali Daehyun mengungkapkan perasaannya.

_"Jadi apakah kau mau menerima perjodohan itu?" tanya Daehyun._

_"Ya aku akan mencoba menerimanya" _

_"Lalu jika aku menyatakan bahwa perasaanku padamu lebih dari sahabat apakah kau akan menerimanya?" ucap Daehyun_

_"m-mwo?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menahan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan_

_"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun. would you be mine?" Daehyun setengah mati menahan gugup._

_"yes i would." jawab Baekhyun sambil merona_

_"Jadi?"_

_"Nado saranghae Jung Daehyun"_

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan jantung Baekhyun saat itu. Itu sudah seperti berlari melawan hantu, tembus melewati mesin waktu, dan bertemu dengan para pemburu hantu yang sedang menggebu-gebu memakai triknya yang paling jitu(?)

Ah kalau diingat-ingat kembali akan membuat hati Baekhyun semakin sakit. Loh bagaimana tidak? Daehyun akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan ayahnya dan tidak jarang juga ia meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di apartmen mereka.

Kalau seperti itu Baekhyun jadi alone. Dan terus mengisi waktunya dengan menyanyikan lagu _Sistar_, sesekali ia memakai kostum yang ekhem dan menggerakkan sebelah kakinya mengikuti irama(?). Baekhyun sudah kurang waras rupanya. Daehyun tidak bagus untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian terlalu lama. Tapi lebih tidak bagus lagi jika Daehyun menemukan Baekhyun dengan kondisi sedang menyanyi dan menarikan lagu Alone sambil memakai pakaian yang ekhem(?). Apalagi situasi mereka yang hanya tinggal berdua di apartment dan belum menikah. Pastinya mereka tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang iya-iya(?)

Ya benar, Setelah perjodohan itu dilaksakan, mereka dipaksa tinggal di satu apartment karena kedua orang tua mereka akan membuka cabang perusahaan di luar negri dan tentunya tidak dalam waktu dekat. Selain itu juga, kedua orang tua mereka membelikan apartment agar hubungan Baekhyun dan Daehyun semakin dekat. Dengan catatan, mereka tidak diperbolehkan tidur sekamar.

Bahkan setelah lulus nanti mereka -Daehyun dan Baekhyun- akan segera menikah. Orang tua mereka memang benar-benar posesif, sudah mengatur hampir semua jalan kehidupan mereka. Untung saja Baekhyun dan Daehyun tipe anak yang penurut, _atau mungkin pasrah_. Entahlah mereka hanya tidak mau saja berdebat dengan orang tua mereka, toh tidak ada orang tua yang akan mencelakakan anaknya sendiri, bukan? -_fikir mereka._

Malam ini Baekhyun sedang berbaring di kasur sambil memandangi wallpaper handphone-nya. Disana terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang berpose membentuk tanda damai atau _peace _dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum, dan disampingnya ada sosok namja yang juga tersenyum bukan menghadap kamera, melainkan tersenyum memandangi yeoja disampingnya.

_Tes_.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh.

Baekhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya. Itu adalah foto selca mereka -Baekhyun dan Daehyun- saat pertama kali pindah ke apartment.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

"Nah sudah semua barang-barangmu eomma pindahkan kesini. Baek kamu jangan manja, belajar lebih mandiri. Daehyun, eomma titip Baekhyun padamu ya. Jaga dia baik-baik" pesan eomma Baekhyun

"siap eomma" jawab Daehyun semangat

Setelah perjodohan itu eomma Baekhyun memang meminta Daehyun untuk tidak memanggilnya lagi dengan _Ahjumma_, tetapi _Eomma_. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun pada eomma Daehyun.

"yasudah, eomma berangkat ya, jangan lupakan pesan eomma tadi. annyeong"

"annyeong eomma" jawab Baekhyun dan Daehyun berbarengan.

"Nah sekarang tinggal kita berdua Baekkie" Daehyun menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ne, lalu?" Jawab Baekhyun cuek sambil berjalan menuju sofa

"Kau taukan bagaimana jika namja dan yeoja yang sudah dewasa ditinggalkan berdua di suatu ruangan?" Daehyun memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Baekhyun

"Biasa saja, memangnya bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun cuek menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau tidak tau Baek?" Daehyun pura-pura terkejut

"Hm"

"Benarkah? Apakah perlu aku ajari?" Daehyun memajukan badannya ke arah Baekhyun sambil menampilkan senyum setannya

"Dalam mimpimu Jung Dae Hyun!" Sebuah bantal yang ada di sofa mendarat mulus di wajah Daehyun.

Hahahah kemudian terdengar tawa dari mereka berdua.

"Dae." panggil Baekhyun

"Ne? Apa kau berubah fikiran?" tanya Daehyun semangat

PLETAK

"Aish kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" Daehyun mengusap-usap kepalanya

"Salah sendiri kenapa otakmu mesum"

"Tapikan kita sudah direstui Baek"

"Tapi kita belum menikah!"

"Aigoo jadi kau ingin melakukannya setelah kita menikah?" senyum setan Daehyun menghiasi wajahnya sekarang

"H-hah.. ah s-sudahlah lupakan"

"Wajahmu merah Baek. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Daehyun seakan khawatir

"Hah? t-tidak"

"Tapi wajahmu memerah Baek" ya, Daehyun hanya sedang menggoda Baekhyun

"Aish sudahlah Dae!" kesal Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hahaha mian Baek. Habis kau lucu sekali" ucap Daehyun sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun

"Oiya tadi kau mau bilang apa Baek?'

"Ah itu. Ayo kita selca!" wajah Baekhyun kembali cerah

"Baiklah ayo"

Dan kemudian mereka berselca-selca ria

.

**End Of Flashback**

.

Hari itu mereka masih sangat berbunga-bunga. Kontras sekali dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Bahkan percakapan yang sederhana seperti tadi sangat dirindukan oleh Baekhyun.

Entah hanya Baekhyun yang merasakan ataupun keduanya. Yang jelas frekuensi mereka bertemu sekarang sangat jarang. Hanya berangkat sekolah dan pulang sekolah. Mengingat saat ini mereka tidak berada di kelas yang sama.

Bahkan untuk ritual mereka yang sekedar berbincang membicarakan kejadian lucu yang mereka alami di setiap harinya seperti sudah tidak dijalani lagi. Baekhyun merasa seperti tidak dianggap lagi keberadaannya.

Saat setelah Daehyun pulang sekolah ia segera mengurus perusahaan ayahnya dan pulang pada malam hari. Bahkan beberapa kali Baekhyun sudah tertidur di sofa saat menunggu Daehyun pulang. Alhasil Daehyun hanya memindahkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya kemudian istirahat mempersiapkan diri untuk aktivitas esok harinya. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah keseharian mereka sekarang. Saat akhir pekan beberapa kali Daehyun menghabiskannya dengan -tidur sepanjang hari- untuk melepas lelahnya karena aktivitasnya yang sangat padat.

Terang saja hal itu lama kelamaan membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan. Ia merindukan kesehariannya dengan Daehyun seperti dulu.

_Ting Tong._

Bel berbunyi menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kegalauannya. Ia menghapus sisa air matanya dan segera membukakan pintu.

"Siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini" pikirnya dalam hati.

"Annyeong noona" sapa seseorang saat pintu terbuka.

"Annyeong ...Zelo?"

"YA! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU BABYZEL!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja datang sambil membawa beberapa bungkusan

"ish kau menjijikan hyung"

"ANNYEONG NOONA" sapa orang itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun

"aigoo.. ayo masuk jangan berlama-lama di depan pintu" Baekhyun langsung saja menyuruh mereka masuk dan segera menanyakan maksud kedatangan mereka sampai-sampai membawa banyak bungkusan

"kami hanya ingin berkunjung noona" jawab Zelo

"iya noona, percayalah pada Babyzel. Lagipula kita belum pernah main ke apartment Noona" sahut Sehun meyakinkan

"Oh Sehun, masih ada hari esok kenapa berkunjung malam-malam seperti ini" terlihat Baekhyun yang memijat pelipisnya karena kelakuan kedua sepupunya itu.

"Oh ayolah noona, besok kan libur. Setidaknya izinkan kami bersenang-senang disini" bujuk Sehun dengan aegyonya dan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas.

"baiklah terserah kalian saja"

"YEHET" Sehun dan Zelo ber-highfive ria.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kedua sepupunya yang sangat akur. Walaupun Sehun lebih tua 1 tahun dari Zelo, tapi mereka berada di tingkat sekolah yang sama. Zelo memang sangat pandai hingga ia bisa mendapatkan kelas akselerasi. Sekarang mereka berada di tingkat 1 highschool disekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan Daehyun juga. Bedanya kini Baekhyun dan Daehyun berada di tingkat 3 yang artinya mereka akan segera lulus dan *ekhem* menikah.

Bersyukurlah dengan kedatangan duo tuyul -Sehun dan Zelo- bisa mengalihkan kesedihan Baekhyun. Lihat saja mereka yang sedang asyik berselca sambil tertawa bersama.

"Babyzel jangan terlalu dekat dengan Baek noona" protes Sehun.

"Tidak mau. Kau saja yang menjauh dari noona, hyung" jawab Zelo

"sudahlah biar noona yang menyingkir" Baekhyun hendak pergi tapi kemudian tangannya ditarik dari dua arah.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dari arah kanan Sehun dan dari arah kiri Zelo.

"hah mulai lagi duo tuyul ini" Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"yak Babyzel singkirkan tanganmu dari Baek noona"

"Tidak mau"

"Babyzel, dengarkan aku. Baek noona punyaku"

"mana bisa begitu hyung. Baek noona juga punyaku"

"tidak! Baek noona naekkoya!"

"naekkoya"

"naekko..."

"Byun Baekhyun naekkoya!" terdengar suara asing yang ikut berebut Baekhyun.

Yeahhh itu suara Daehyun yang baru memasuki apartment. Nampaknya mereka terlalu sibuk berebut Baekhyun sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan sosok yang justru pemilik Baekhyun(?)

.

**Baekhyun Side**

**.**

_DEG_

_suara itu seperti..._

"HYUNGGGG" Zelo dan Sehun segera berbarengan segera memeluk Daehyun.

"yak kalian kenapa ada disini" dua jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di kedua kepala orang.

"Hyung appo" Zelo mengusap-usap kepalanya

"Hyung jahat. Lebih baik aku sama noona aja" Sehun ingin berlari kearahku namun tangannya ditarik oleh Daehyun

"Tidak boleh"

"Aish" Sehun mengerucutkan mulutnya lucu kkk ketara sekali dia sedang badmood.

"Byun Baekhyun hanya milik Jung Daehyun tidak boleh diganggu gugat. Ingat itu" ucap Daehyun dengan lantang. Sukses membuat darah berdesir lebih cepat dalam badanku.

"Yayaya terserah hyung sajalah. Tapi ingat Hyung sebelum janur kuning melengkung siapa saja bisa memiliki Baekhyun noona termasuk Oh Sehun"

_Hening sesaat..._

_Krik... Krik..._

"Aish kenapa kalian serius sekali" ucap Sehun terlihat frustasi

_Kembali hening..._

_Krik.. Krik.. Krik.._

Sepertinya apartment ini sebentar lagi akan jadi peternakan jangkrik.

"Hyung apakah kau masih waras?" tanya Zelo memecah keheningan.

Kali ini Sehun yang hening. Ia hanya mendengus kesal. Huh Sehun ini masih kekanakkan sekali rupanya.

"Hahaha Sehunnie lucu sekali" ucap Daehyun sambil mengacak rambut Sehun

"Ish hyung jangan diacak, nanti aku tidak tampan lagi bagaimana"

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau tampan hyung?" Zelo sukses membuat Sehun badmood hari ini kkk

"Sudahlah kalian ini tidak ada habisnya" ucapku menyudahi pembullyan Sehun. Kasihan juga Sehun biasanya ia yang membully orang, sekarang malah ia yang dibully kkk dunia memang berputar.

"Baek apakah kau sudah makan? aku membawa jjangmyun" ucap Daehyun sambil mendekatiku

Sial. kenapa aku jadi gugup begini.

"a-aku belum makan"

"hahah yasudah ayo kita makan" Daehyun mengusap kepalaku. Aish jantungku rasanya seperti ingin keluar.

Seketika perasaan sedih yang kupendam selama ini meluap entah kemana. Sialan Jung Daehyun kau sukses mengobrak-abrik perasaanku :(

"Noona.."

"Baek noona..."

"ah-iya ada apa?" ah sial aku seperti orang bodoh.

"Noona melamun?" tanya Zelo

"tidak"

"Tapi tadi noona melamun kok" kali ini Sehun

"Aish sudah. ayo lebih baik kita makan" kualihkan pembicaraan dan sepertinya Daehyun juga sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"Hey duo tuyul! ayo sini kalian makan. Tadi hyung kebetulan membeli jjangmyun lebih banyak" Daehyun mengajak Sehun dan Zelo

"Yehettttt" ucap Sehun sambil berlari menghampiri Daehyun. Ah tidak. Menghampiri jjangmyun itu.

"Hyung kok hanya mengajak aku dan Sehun hyung. Baek noona tidak diajak?" ucap Zelo sambil menghampiri meja makan.

"Baek noona itu cara mengajaknya berbeda tidak dengan hyung teriak seperti tadi" ucapnya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"lalu seperti apa hyung?"

"coba tunjukkan"

"hmm.. baek?" ucapnya membuatku berhenti melangkah

"ne?"

"ayo makan" lalu dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"aish" kemudian aku langsung jalan ke meja makan. Seharusnya aku tau tadi Daehyun hanya ingin menggodaku.

"wahhhh hyung daebak" kagum duo tuyul itu sambil tepuk tangan

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Baek jangan terus seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin menciummu di depan duo tuyul ini"

_Zrassssh_

Suara apa itu(?)

Yap, kurasakan aliran darahku naik semua ke kepala.

"aish Jung Daehyun paboya" rutukku dalam hati

"sudahlah ayo kita makan" ucapku memulai makan. Kalau didiamkan seperti itu kujamin mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai pagi.

Kemudian hanya terdengar suara piring dan sendok yang beradu. Mereka ini sama semua, jika sudah dihadapkan dengan makanan baru berhenti berkicau=_=

**-DaeBaek Story-**

Setelah makan malam tadi. Duo tuyul langsung sibuk bermain games dan tak ingin diganggu siapapun.

_"Hyung.. Noona.. Jangan ganggu kami atau setiap hari kami akan menginap disini" _ancam mereka. Cih masih kecil sudah berani ancam-ancaman.

Kini aku memutuskan untuk sekedar duduk-duduk di balkon. Ternyata pemandangan dari balkon ini sangat indah. Gemerlap kota Seoul pada malam hari terlihat dengan indah dari sini. Hah ternyata aku kudet sekali. Seharusnya dari dulu saja aku sering-sering kesini.

"Baek. kau disini" sebuah suara memecah keheningan

"Oh Daehyun. Ne. Aku bosan." rupanya Daehyun. Ia seperti habis mandi. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Oh. Damn. Dia semakin tampan.

"Kau tidak tidur baek?" tanyanya setelah duduk disampingku.

"Aku belum mengantuk" jawabku seadanya

"Ohh.." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya

_Hening..._

"Baek.." panggilnya

"Hm?"

"Kau.. akhir-akhir ini seperti berbeda. Apa ada masalah?" Aku diam sesaat, ternyata dia memperhatikanku.

"Aku fikir kau ada masalah. Jadi aku tak ingin menambah bebanmu. Asal kau tau kemarin-kemarin itu perusahaan appa sedang dalam masalah jadi aku bekerja dua kali lipat agar masalahnya cepat selesai"

"Dan saat aku pulang kerumah kau seringkali sudah tertidur saat menungguku, atau sedang belajar. Juga saat sarapan, kau lebih sering melamun. Kufikir kau sedang ada masalah. Jadi aku tak bercerita padamu. Aku takut hanya menambah beban fikiranmu. Lagipula.. sebentar lagi kita akan Ujian. Kau harus fokus belajar agar nilaimu bagus" ujar Daehyun panjang lebar

_Tes_

Hiks.. Paboya. Aku tak pernah menyangka jika Daehyun berfikiran seperti itu.

"Baek kau menangis?' Daehyun menghadapkan kepalaku sejajar dengannya

"uljima.." ucapnya sambil menghapus airmataku

"Hiks.. mianhae.. Aku selama ini Hiks.. berfikiran negatif tentangmu.. Hiks.." aku langsung memeluk Daehyun

"gwaenchana. Maafkan aku juga karna tidak pernah memberitahumu keadaan yang sebenarnya" Daehyun mengelus pundakku, membiarkanku terisak di dadanya.

Cukup lama kami berpelukan. Hingga aku berhenti menangis.

Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukan Daehyun, sebenarnya aku tidak rela. Karena pelukannya sangat nyaman dan hangat, disaat dinginnya malam menusuk tulang-tulangku.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Daehyun

"Ne.."

"Hm.. Baek tunggu disini sebentar" ucapnya kemudian pergi

Tak lama Daehyun datang membawa jaket dan ...gitar

"Aku tau kau kedinginan. Jangan sok kuat hanya memakai kaos tipis di malam hari" Daehyun memakaikan jaket kebadanku

"Gomawo" ah dia sangat perhatian

"Hm.. Baek. Aku ingin menyanyikan suatu lagu untukmu" ucapnya sambil memetik gitar

"Silahkan"

Perlahan petikan gitar itu menjadi alunan musik yang indah...

Across the ocean, across the sea,

Starting to forget the way you looked at me now

Over the mountains, across the sky,

Need to see your face, I need to look in your eyes

Through the storm and through the clouds

Bumps on the road and upside down now

I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night

Don't you worry...

'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the sorrow, and the fights,

Don't you worry..

'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

All alone, in my room

Waiting for your phone call to come soon

And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles,

To be in your arms, holding my heart

Oh I, Oh I,

I love you

And everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the long nights

And the bright lights

Don't you worry..

'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

You know that I care for you

I'll always be there for you

I promise I will stay right here, yeah

I know that you want me too,

Baby we can make it through anything

'Cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the sorrow, and the fights,

Don't you worry...

'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the sorrow, and the fights,

Don't you worry..

Everything's gonna be alright

Tak terasa alunan gitar itu sudah berhenti. Suara Daehyun memang mampu membuatku terhanyut.

"Bagus Dae.." pujiku

"gomawo.. Hm, sudah malam Baek ayo masuk" ajaknya

Saat diruang tamu. Aku langsung dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat hebat.

Bungkus snack berantakan dimana-mana. Stick game dibiarkan begitu saja. Dan duo tuyul yang sedang tidur berpelukan di sofa.

"Dae.. mau kita apakan mereka?" tanyaku lalu menghela nafas

"biarkan saja" ucap Daehyun seenaknya

"mwooo?"

"Memangnya mau diapakan? apartment kita hanya ada 2 kamar"

"Pindahkan saja kekamarmu. Apa kau tega membiarkan 2 orang tidur di satu sofa"

"lalu aku?"

"Berkorbanlah hanya sehari ini. Lagipula kasurmu ukuran besar jadi tidak masalah kalau tidur bertiga"

"Ah aku punya ide" ucapnya tiba-tiba

"Apa?" entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidur dikamarku. dan aku ...tidur dikamarmu. Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan alis

"ish dasar byuntae" kemudian kulayangkan beberapa pukulan untuknya

"Ahh ampun baek.. aku hanya bercanda.. aish.. berhenti.." kulihat dia kualahan menerima pukulanku kkkk

Yap, Jung Daehyun sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi. Jung Daehyun yang menyebalkan dan mesum...

Jangan khawatir. Karena semuanya akan kembali baik.

**The End ^^**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai FF DaeBaek kedua wkwkw. Maaf jadi komedi gagal gini.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
